SPR UnderSea
by DeathXAngle
Summary: S.P.R newest adventure leads them Under the Sea after the event of an childhood friend of one of their workers life is in danger but it's S.P.R what would they think when they found out that Ghost/Spirits can haunt under sea as well? Read and find out if they save the life of the childhood friend or not. R&R people hope you like this one as well and sorry for spelling mistakes
1. Where?

**Chapter One: A new case where?**

-Normal Pov-

I was sat at my desk at the S.P.R building wondering why Lin didn't turn up to work today as he's normally the first one to be here before me and my Fiance Naru.

'To be honest no one not even Naru knows were Lin-san is' i thought before coming out of my mind as i watched Naru and Gene coming out of his office, Naru had on his normal face whilst Gene looked confused whilst mumbling about "all that's there is the ocean" again after again which in the end confused me.

"Mai call everyone and tell them to meet us at the ocean near Shibuya and that they won't need to bring any clothes" Naru spoke before picking up the car keys and made his way out of the building with me and Gene following whilst i started calling everyone from my phone.

An hour later everyone was here and they all looked confused as they looked at me and Gene but all they got from me was a confused face as well but Gene kept on mumbling whilst looking around.

"Erm Naru, why are we here?" Yasu asked as he steared at Naru but what he said next shocked us all.

"We have a case . . . . in the Ocean" 'ok he's gone crazy' i though which cause Gene being my spirit guid still heard me think of it and burst out laughing but before anyone could asked him what was wrong we all heard a familior voice.

Turning we all saw Lin-san walking towards us with another lad next to him.

"Naru this is Prince Seth, he might be able to help us get to the place in the Ocean" Lin spoke whilst pointing to Seth.

At the word Prince Masako and Ayako's eyes went wide and you could see Masako plotting something in her head just by looking at her eyes.

"Of course i can help, but you have to help me?" Seth spoke to Naru who nodded his head, saying he will help him.

"Ok i want everyone to look into the ocean and tell me what you see" was all he said before looking out to the ocean.

It had been 2 hours now and no one has seen anything in the ocean and just as we were about to give up Yasu started screaming like a fan girl whilst pointing into the ocean down near the rocks, looking to were he was pointing we all saw a figure sat on the rocks and as we looked closer we noticed the figure had a . . . . 'wait is that a tail? . . . . OMG A REAL LIFE MERMAID' i said to myself in my head before i joined Yasu with screaming like a fan girl.

But all this screaming must of caught the figures attention as it turned to look at us before jumping into the ocean itself "guys you scared her away" Ayako spoke as she sent us a glare.

"Sorry" we both mumbled sad that we had scared the mermaid away but before anyone else could say anything we all noticed Lin moving towards the edge of the bridge that leads to peoples boats.

Following we watched as he stopped at the end before he bent down and started talking but not load enough so we couldn't hear.

Soon he lifted his head and then turned it towards us lot before saying "come on, you didn't scare her away she's here" and with that me, Yasu, Ayako, Masako and Madoka ran to wear he was but Masako being Masako pushed me, but she pushed me that hard i went flying of the bridge and right into the Ocean before Naru could catch him.

"MAI" was all i heard as i started sinking down in the water, just as the darkness was about to take me i felt someones arms wrap around me and started going up towards land and thats when the darkness took over me.

-Naru's Pov-

At the corner of my eye was when i saw Masako push Mai but she ended up pushing her to hard and sent her flying into the Ocean before i could catch her but what scared me the most was that she didn't come straight back up, i could hear Gene having a go at Masako who didn't even care whilst me, Monk, John, Ayako and Madoka were looking to see if we could see Mai but we couldn't.

"Lin why are you so carm?" i heard Gene ask which earned everyone to look at Lin but before Lin could say anything we heard someone shouting from below, running back to the edge we saw the girl Lin was talking to but this time she was holding onto an uncounciese Mai.

Liening down i tried to grab hold of her so i could lift her up but i couldn't reach and just as i was about to get someone else to try and grab her the waves from the Ocean started moving face but the girl didn't look scared she just smiled wider.

I was about to say something when all the sudden Mai started moving upwards and when i looked closer i could just make out a pair of pale hands that were pushing her up towards me so i could grab her. When i had a hold of Mai and moved her next to me so Ayako could have a look at her i turned to see another girl with the first one but something about this one was different.

-Normal Pov-

Everyone part from Mai and Lin were looking at the new person that has just popped up, this cause Yasu who was stood inbetween Lin and Monk to squeel like a fan girl once again and this also caused Mai to shot up before falling back onto Naru who muttered 'Idoit' but with a smirk before asking if she was ok.

Nodding to Naru's question they both stood up with Naru helping Mai before Mai asked the question everyone was thinking of, well everyone part from Yasu who was still squeeling and Lin who looked like he's seen them before.

"Who are you guys?" she asked softly earning them both to look at her before the first one they saw spoke whilst the other just looked at Mai like she's seen her before but couldn't remember where.

"Sorry, my name is Lilia and this is Helen were both gaurdians of the protal that leads to this world and to ours"

Mai nodded then looked them both better, the one called Lilia had beautiful brown hair like hers but Lillia had peals in her's that made it look like a headband whilst Helena had blonde hair that had brown mixed in with it and a what looked like a spike head band in her hair but they both looked like they were nice girls.


	2. Meeting Them

Chapter Two: Meeting them.

-Ocean Palace-

King Erik had just finished with a meeting with the King of China's ocean, he was swimming to the rose garden were he would find his loving wife but when he got their she wasn't there she he decided to swim around and see if he could find her.

He was about to give up searching for her when he spotted two of his son looking around the corner so they had their backs to him, 'wonder what their doing' he thought as he swam up behind them as quiet as he could so they wouldn't hear him.

"Wonder why mum's down here" he heard his youngest son Blake speak before he could say anything his oldest Liam spoke "every since sister fell ill she's been hear looking at our pictures".

Looking around the corner but over his son's heads so they wouldn't see him, he did indeed see that his wife is looking at the pictures that are placed in the royal palace gallery.

Swimming over to her whilst also scaring his two boys to death as they didn't know he was there, he wrapped his arms around his wife before whispering "she will get better" over again trying to convince her but also himself cause he was scared for his baby girl.

Watching their parents they boys decided to leave them alone and go talk to Helena and Lillie who should be on gate duty but when they got their they weren't but they could hear them talking to what sounded like other people.

Looking around the youngest of the two found out that the reason they could hear them was because Lillie forgot her shell which is a way of over merpeople to get hold of each other when needed, picking it up they heard the conversation her and Helena was having with who ever they were having it with.

The oldest wanted to know who they were talking to so he did a spell that took them to were Helena and Lillie were but when they arrived they were shocked at seeing them talking to humans but they were also shocked to see Lin who was shocked at seeing them.

"Lin" they both whispered under there breath so no one could hear them, before swimming slowly over to Lillie and Helena who both watched them.

When they got to then Lillie looked at them before saying "Liam how is she doing?", Liam looked at Lillie before shacking his head then saying "she's still the same, we carn't find a healer who will look at her straight away"

Lillie looked at Liam and his brother before looking towards the humans where Ayako was looking over Mai "hey miss" Lillie said whilst pointing at Ayako who turned to look at her when Mai told her she was being called.

"Yes?" Ayako asked whilst moving away from Mai.

"Are you a healer?"

"A what?"

"A healer"

"A healer is a doctor Mrs. Takigawa" Lin spoke when he noticed Ayako didn't know what Lillie was on about.

"Yes why?" Ayako said whilst looking back at the girl and away from Lin, Lillie looked at her before turning to look at Liam and his brother and once Liam saw the look in her eyes before thinking 'oh god'.

-Meanwhile back at the ocean palace-

Queen Olivier had left Erik in the gallery after being called for one of her meetings she had at that time, King Erik watched his wife live the room before turning to look at the pictures were a certain picture stood out to him, swimming over to it he gentley picked it up before looking at it properley.

There in the picture was his baby girl who in that picture was only 4 at the time, the photo itself was of him holding his sleeping daughter as they both slept in his chair "my sweet baby girl" he whispered as his mind went back to that day.

FLASH BACK

King Erik was not in a good mood, it was his baby girl's first day at merschool but instead of seeing her off or picking her up like he did with his son's when it was there first day at merschool but instead he had a meeting that he couldn't miss to attend to which pissed him of.

Throw out the day he was i a mood, even his wife notice as well as knowing why he was angry, swimming carmley over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Carm down dear" Olivier had whispered into his ear only earn a shack of him, his way of telling her no 'stuben' she thought before whispering into his ear again.

"Dear carlm down, you know she will feel you are angry and upset" she said and this earned him to carlm down as his baby girls sad face popped into his head, he hated seeing her sad.

After finaly carlming down, the King and Queen decided to stay in their office for the next hour or so before their children came home.

When the King's little princess arrived home she swam as fast as her little tail could towards her fathers office were he was know working as her mother went to great the boys.

The King was just about finished with writing a letter to his dear friend who was the King of China's ocean, who also had a son who was the same age as his secound son who was 6 years suddenely his office was opened gentley which earned his attention but when he looked up to see who it was all he saw was the door open a little before he watched his baby girl's head pop up and looked around before her eyes landed on her father who smiled gentley at her before beckening her to come in.

Throwing the office door open all everyone could hear if they were near by was the little princes shouting "PAPPA" as she threw herself into her fathers arms who wrapped them around her as he pulled her into a hug.

After hugging each other Erik held onto his baby girl as they sat there in silence which lasted intille his daughter spoke "pappa guess what who i wanna be when i grow up?".

Erik looked down at his daughter before repling to her softely "who baby girl?"

"When i'm older i want to be like you pappa, always helping people, keeping everyone safe . . . from the . . . . bad people" Erik heard his daughter reply back and then went silent, looking down Erik noticed that his baby girl was fast asleep in his arms.

He pulled her tighter to his chest as he rested his head ontop of hers that was on his shoulder as her face was buried into his neck before closing his eyes and that's how Olivier and the boys found them, both fast asleep in his office and Olivier caught a photo of them like that as well.

END OF FLASH BACK

Erik was brought out of his day dream by the sound of shouting but when he listened closer he noticed the shouting was coming from a certain room which made him swim there as fast as he could.

Once their Erik throw open the door only to notice a lot of merpeople surrounding his baby girls bed as they were trying to keep her alive.

'Oh god no' was all Erik could think before one of the doctors got two guards to take him out of her room.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHRO'S NOTE

There are two reasons why i've done a Authors note

1. If you have notice that the Chapter's name are different and if you do please egnore them as they will be changed as the story continues.

2. I'll be starting to add people who read my stories into stories that i right for Fanfiction, Ghost Hunt, and that as you would see most of the stories i do are Romance, so if you want to be writen in one of my Ghost Hunt stories, Romance or not send me a privite message and for those who wants to be in the Romance one's, if there's someone from S.P.R you want to be paired with let me know who.

Thank you

I hope you like the story so far and i will be updating soon thank you.


End file.
